Dolly the Cat
Dolly the Cat '''(Indian Name coming soon) ''Nicknames: Dolly the Cat Animation, Dolly the cat! animatins VGCP AUTTP ABDL EST 2009 or Dolly Lancers Wife and Girlfriend''''' (for other names please go scroll the other name selections thank you!) is an underaged YouTuber from India and joined at November 1st, 2018 (it was Dark Pinkie and YunokiRoom didn't know her back then) History November 2018 She makes her youtube account. (the rest of history if anyone knows feel free to edit this page) Similar Villains * Loopsy Desu (Loopsy sometimes loves diaper fetish like her but mostly loopsy desu loves porn) Why she is a villain * She is a poor copy to Cutie the Kitten Sans Wife and Girlfriend * She can't take even one flocking single criticism. * She gives Deltarune a ruined flocking reputation * Her art is poorly drawn and even though she traces. * She have more boyfriends than Loopsy Desu * She does have a very terrible grammar even though she is from India. * Dolly claims to be 9 but apparently she is 5 (youngest Crystal Dark Pinkie Canon/Universe villain ever) * She has very diaper fetish and she is ranked number 1 to most disgusting Crystal Dark Pinkie villains * She has very giant breasts than Shiroi Yurizono (and Shiroi is only Pixy Princess that have big breasts than other girls) * In the cases she is very inappropriate than Loopsy Desu * The Discord Server out of her is sickening people out. The pic is the woman with poop breasts and poop covered. Try to report her discord server or raiding even it's dead. * She hates Pinkie Starlight (Crystal Dark Pinkie and this wiki isn't confused with Pinkie Starlight. Dark Pinkie knows Pinkie Starlight from Dolly the Cat but still she haven't meet Pinkie Starlight yet) just because Pinkie Starlight criticized her * She seems to be have a limited vocabulary, words such as "bitch" "diapers" "poop" and "sexy" too much even to the youtube * Dolly used to claim to be Lancer's girlfriend and Lancer is apparently too young to have inappropriate acts, even if he is to have a fangirl * She makes killing video out of her haters by using toys and waste of money btw. She flushed a little barbie toy, she stabbed a boxy girls and even though boxy girls toy was dirty, a old my little pony gen 3 toy onto a toilet, throwing a barbie to door and even more worse, * In one of her deleted killing videos, she wasted her money by throwing the tablet in the water. * Speaking of Japanball (usually Dark Pinkie's spirit is no longer available after Japanball being reincarnated) Luni got shipped by Dolly and it is considered pedophilia of course, as Luni is possibly older than Dolly. * She loves Cristali (who was arrested 4 months ago)'s OC "Zafiro" which again, doesn't make any sense that Dolly is dating more than 10 boyfriends/girlfriends * She's into vore too (Loopsy Desu does vore too) * One of her deleted videos had very bad quality and was two grown men in diapers dancing while a very creepy song played in the background. * Not only that the diaper or vore fetishes but there is a Foot Fetish and not only one of CDP Canon/Universe villains do but Loopsy Desu loves that too * She loves Grounded Videos, from Vyond (formerly GoAnimate) * Dolly was terminated on April 4th but she came back in the next day * UTTP are rarely against Crystal Dark Pinkie Rules and YunokiRoom Code of Conduct but Dolly is anti UTTP and UTTP and VGCP hates each other. * Misleading Username probably, she doesn't even do the animation it's from something. * Her Profile Picture on her new YouTube channel was an traced Pinkie Pie, who was on diapers. * She added Loopsy Desu's video as of December 1st, 2019. Now we can see Loopsy and Dolly relations are worse and nightmare. * Dark Pinkie's inserts/childhood was ruinied by her like Loopsy Desu did. But thanks to god Dolly didn't managed to ruin Precure/Pretty Cure, Winx Club and more good stuff. If Minecraft or other good stuff ruined please comment to the page ** Billie Ellish in diapers (dark pinkie loves to listen billie ellish) ** Strawberry Shortcake (traced) ** Molfix (orginally Moflix comes from turkey but Dark Pinkie hates it) Good Stuff that Dark Pinkie hates it like Dolly * She hates Peluchin Entertainment Boyfriends/Girlfriends * Lancer (formally) (Deltarune) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Tim (BrainPop) * Luni (GachaLife) * Dash, the PBS Kids logo * Vampirina * Mr. House * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Zafiro * Shantaly Shy/Jade * Head Pixie (Fairly Odd Parents) * Dracula (Hotel Transilvania) * Lou (Uglydolls) * Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) * Alvin (Alvinnnn! and The Chipmunks) * Anti-Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) * James Charles (even though he is gay) * Boboiboy * Stewie Griffin (from Family Guy) * Strawberry Shortcake Trivia * She was born in 2013, and this equals she is younger than loopsy * Cutie the Kitten was involved in the now deleted "I can poop anywhere meme" and "I can poop everyhwhere" video, which was Dolly's mother * She no longer loves Lancer because her dad told her that Lancer isn't real. * Her father makes her scared. * As of 9 September (during first day of school) Dolly the Cat revealed her face and appeartly she is 9 than 5. Category:Cringe Category:Even more Cringe Category:AAAAAAAA Category:Villains Category:Diaper Fetish Category:Vore Category:Foot Fetish Category:New Looopsy Desu? Category:Disgusting Category:Worse than The Sexy 5 Category:Crystal Dark Pinkie Villains